Не просто фамилия
by Hellerick Ferlibay
Summary: Патаки — это еще и репутация! перевод с английского


Представляю на суд публики перевод очень понравившегося мне короткого фанфика.

Я всего лишь переводчик. Перевод первоначально был опубликован на сайте «Дневник Хельги».

Автор фанфика под названием «It's Not Just a Name» — Fendr, ранее известная как Odd Rat.

Персонажи созданы Крейгом Бартлеттом и принадлежат корпорации Viacom — именно она, гадина, и прикрыла сериал.

* * *

**Не просто фамилия**

_Fendr_

Выпускной. Вот уже и он. И уже бесполезно притворяться, что его не будет.

Трудно поверить, как возбуждена она была всего неделю назад. Пока она ходила по магазинам одежды, перелистывала журналы в поисках идеальной прически, подбирала макияж, обсуждала, какая пара была самой красивой, кто лучше всех танцевал, и кто станет королем и королевой бала, она совершенно потеряла связь с действительностью. Она забыла, что нужно волноваться, что нужно всерьез поговорить с девочками и прежде всего с сестренкой.

С Фиби всё будет в порядке. Девочка-азиатка была слишком стеснительной, чтобы отважиться на что-нибудь… ну, на что-нибудь. А вот в Хельге она не была уверена. Ей хотелось думать, что она могла доверять своей сестре, но по правде она не была уверена. У нее был дикий характер и бунтарский дух. Конечно, она никогда не совершала ничего откровенно незаконного, но всё когда-то случается в первый раз. И вот теперь она пыталась наверстать упущенное время.

— Алкоголь — это совсем не так здорово, как может казаться некоторым из твоих друзей.

— Слушай, Ольга, — Хельга вздохнула. — Я тут пытаюсь быть хорошей. А тебе не мешало бы расслабиться. Я не дура. И вести себя как дура не собираюсь. Подобный бред я даже рассматривать не собираюсь. А теперь, пожалуйста, соберись. Единственное, почему я доверила тебе свою прическу, это потому что у тебя так хорошо получилось с Фиби, — Хельга соскалилась. Конечно, у ее сестры были добрые намерения, но все эти лекции уже начинали действовать на нервы. Она слишком долго ждала этого вечера, чтобы потом всё испортить.

Ольга нахмурилась. Она понимала, что по мере приближения большого события она становилась чересчур назойливой. Так что она решила пока перевести разговор на тему, в которой Хельга наверняка приоткроется.

— Ну, а где вы с Арнольдом будете ужинать, сестренка?

Хельга не удержалась от улыбки. Едва заметной. Ольга была занозой, но она знала, на какие кнопки нажимать.

— Не уверена. Мы пойдем куда-то вместе с Фиби и Джеральдо, но репоголовый хочет, чтобы это был сюрприз.

Ольга ответила на ухмылку Хельги своей собственной классической улыбкой.

— Мне еще нужно позаботиться о кое-чем внизу. Ты сможешь надеть платье и нанести косметику без меня, сестренка?

Еще один вздох:

— Да, Ольга. Фиби сейчас оканчивает марафет в ванной. Если мне понадобится помощь, я позову ее, — она закатила глаза, впрочем, стараясь, чтобы было ясно, что делает это в шутку.

Ольга поцеловала сестру в лоб и вышла в коридор. За дверями комнаты Хельги она собрала нервы в кулак, и уверенным шагом начала спускаться по лестнице…

… А внизу обнаружила, что у нее дрожит голос.

— Из-звините, мальчики, можно перекинуться с вами парой слов? — не следовало ей так нервничать. Это было важно, но еще ей было очень неловко.

Арнольд и Джеральд стояли одни в гостиной и взволнованно перетаптывались. Появление Ольги стало облегчением, но ее неловкость оказалась заразительной. Они кивнули ей в ответ.

Пытаясь вернуть себе привычный энергичный настрой, Ольга добавила:

— Боже, да в этих костюмах вы выглядите на миллион долларов! Девочки уже почти готовы, и я подумала, что я еще могу с вами немного поболтать. Давай сначала с тобой, милый? — она улыбнулась Джеральду, который взглотнул и проследовал за нею на кухню.

Джеральд переминался с ноги на ногу, стараясь смотреть на что угодно, только не на Ольгу. Он пытался сосчитать плитки на полу и перечислить, какого цвета была кухонная утварь. Ольга нервничала не меньше и, чтобы не продливать мучительное молчание, решилась обозначить тему разговора. Сложив вместе ладони она начала:

— Я несколько опасаюсь, что девочки могут угодить в неприятности, и я хотела удостовериться, что вы вдвоем будете их оберегать — но не слишком оберегать. Будьте джентльменами, и не забывайте, что можно вести себя по-дружески, а можно — чересчур по-дружески.

Уловив мысль, он усмехнулся.

— Не беспокойтесь. Никто не будет ни пить, ни курить; а если какая-то база и будет достигнута — то максимум первая.

Ольга постаралась смотреть на него построже, но не выдержала и сама улыбнулась.

— Послушайте, мисс Патаки…

— Милый, я же просила, называй меня Ольга.

— Да, извините, мисс… Ольга, — поправился Джеральд. — Ничто на свете не значит для меня больше, чем Фиби. И я клянусь, что с ней ничего не случится. Иначе я бы себя не простил.

Удовлетворенная, Ольга сгребла его в объятия.

— Рада это слышать. Она мне как сестра. Ну, как еще одна сестра.

Джеральд хотел что-то ответить, но у него была небольшая проблема, а именно то, что грудную клетку сдавили знаменитые «медвежьи объятия Ольги», и он постарался не дергаться. Оказавшись на свободе, он чихнул и потер шею.

— А теперь, будь милым, позови сюда Арнольда, пожалуйста.

Джеральд кое-как жестом изобразил согласие и как можно скорее убрался с кухни. Ольга тоже ему махнула и рухнула на стул. А вот теперь будет сложная часть.

— Ольга, вы уже три минуты туда-сюда ходите, и я как бы начинаю нервничать.

Она остановилась и повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него. Она понимала, что теряет время, которого осталось так мало. Хельга и Фиби вот-вот спустятся, и, какой бы не была его репутация, она должна была сказать ему пару слов на счет сестры.

— Знаю, сестренка может казаться упрямой, но тебя она слушает. И то, что ты о ней думаешь, очень важно.

— Какое это…

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты проследил, чтобы она ни во что не влипла, Арнольд. Будь там ради нее, береги ее. Если кто-то будет предлагать ей наркотики, или алкоголь, или что угодно! Смотри, чтобы она была в безопасности. Я давно уже не общалась с вашими одноклассниками, и не знаю, кому можно доверять, — Ольга посмотрела на него с мольбой.

— Никто к ней не подойдет, — Арнольд посмотрел на нее, стараясь вложить в свой взгляд всю искренность и серьезность, на какую был способен.

— Знаю. Я знаю, что могу тебе доверять. Мне просто нужно было это услышать, — но улыбка не вернулась на ее лицо. Вместо этого, она… покраснела?

Ольга не выдержала и вновь начала ходить взад и вперед.

— Еще что-то?

— Хельга… ну, она, э-э… Такая возбудимая. Ты ей нравишься. Очень. И… — Арнольду показалось, что он знает, к чему она ведет, но промолчал, желая убедиться.

— Она говорит. О тебе. О поцелуях. О том, чтобы поцеловать тебя, а… поцелуи иногда ведут… э-э… Ох. К другим вещам. Вещам, которые грязные испорченные мальчишки вроде тебя… — Ольга застонала и выкрикнула: Трогать! Нет, трогать нельзя! Сестренку!.. Моя дорогую сестренку...

Арнольд покраснел как помидор, а потом из него вырвался смешок. Ольга действительно думала, что он отважится на нечто подобное? Да у него начинался приступ паники при мысли о том, чтобы поцеловать ее! Это Хельга всегда всё начинала.

Сдавливая смех, он сказал:

— О боже. Об этом вам точно беспокоиться не стоит.

Ольга нахмурилась. Он не принимал ее слова всерьез. А она должна была быть абсолютно уверенной в том, что он будет вести себя как идеальный джентльмен.

— А-арнольд, пожалуйста, — сказала она, запинаясь. Но он продолжал похихикивать, похоже, даже не заметечая ее слов. Нет, так дело не пойдет. Как бы Хельга хаставила его выслушать себя?

Хельга была бы жесткой с ним, вот что она бы сделала. Сказала бы, что «нет» для нее не ответ. Ольга опустила взгляд на пол, всё еще хмуря лицо. Она совсем не такая, как Хельга. Она не может быть такой же прямолинейной.

Но почему не может? Ольга подняла взгляд и прикусила губу. Сестренка говорит, что она упрямая, потому что она Патаки. И я тоже Патаки. А это не просто фамилия. Это репутация. Мы говорим о Хельге, и это действительно важно.

— Это не просто фамилия. Это репутация.

Арнольд перестал смеяться.

— Извините, вы что-то ска-а-а-ААА! — он завизжал, когда Ольга за воротник подняла его со стула. Ольга глянула на него сверху вниз и соскалила зубы. Никогда еще она не внушала ему такой ужас! Может, конечно, она наигрывала, но у нее было такое лицо, что ему не захотелось проверять.

— Слушай сюда, репоголовый. Мы говорим о моей сестренке. Для меня нет никого дороже ее, слышишь?

Не отважившись подать голос, Арнольд кивнул.

— Отлично. И если тебе дорога твоя шкура, ты не станешь распускать свои руки. И если я услышу, что ты что-то сделал с МОЕЙ Хельгой, я тебя урою. Потому что, хоть я и не часто это показываю, я тоже Патаки, а у Патаки есть репутация. Усёк, пацан? — она опустила брови и продемонстрировала кулак, который в тот момент не был занят тем, что сжимал ему горло.

— Да сэр! То есть, мэм! Мисс Патаки!

— Зови меня Ольга, дорогой, — удовлетворенная своей работой Ольга посадила его на место и сладко улыбнулась.

— Д-да, Ольга.

Ольга, уткнув руки в боки, позволила себе довольно вздохнуть. Она вынула из кармана фотоаппарат и поспешила в гостиную, оставив Арнольда одного гадать, во что же это он вляпался.


End file.
